Susurros del corazón
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Después de un accidente ocurrido y del ataque del penúltimo ángel, Asuka y Shinji deciden hablar con sus corazones abiertos. Sentir el dolor del otro.


Susurros del corazón

Era un día tranquilo para una ciudad como lo era Tokio-3; la ciudad fortaleza que alberga un geo frente en el cual se busca llevar al máximo las capacidades de la mayor arma creada por la mano del hombre a fin de contener los ataques de seres denominados como ángeles. En un departamento, se encontraban dos jóvenes que eran los pilotos de aquellas armas que recibieron el nombre de EVA 01 y 02 respectivamente.

― Shinji ―

Se escuchó una voz algo irritada y con acento alemán. En la cocina de aquel lugar se encontraba un castaño leyendo un libro sobre la vida de la humanidad antes del llamado Segundo Impacto. En ese momento una joven de cabellera rojo y mirada azul entró a la cocina con cierto enojo evidente.

― ¿Qué sucede, Asuka? ― Preguntó el joven sin apartar la mirada del libro y sin temor alguno por el evidente enojo de la chica.

― ¿Cuándo vas a hacer la cena? Me muero de hambre y tú no estas haciendo absolutamente nada ― Contestó la chica mientras estrellaba sus manos contra la mesa donde se encontraba el joven. ― ¿Eres un inútil o qué? ―

― No ― Respondió él sin verla.

― ¿Entonces? ―

― Simplemente no soy tu esclavo para andar haciendo las cosas por ti ― Respondió mientras le daba vuelta a la página para seguir con su lectura. ― Además, tú bien claro habías dicho que yo no soy de utilidad, ¿por qué debería de hacer tu cena, Asuka? ―

La joven de cabellos rojizos no supo que decir en esos momentos, la había atrapado. Ella dijo eso, pero lo que más notaba era esa mirada estoica que le hacía recordar a otra joven con la que compartía su entrenamiento en NERV.

― ¿Crees que me puedes hablar de esa manera? ― Preguntó irritada ella mientras gruñía ligeramente. ― ¡Tú no eres nada más que alguien que quiere la aprobación de papá! ―

El castaño al escuchar eso volteó a mirarla y notó como esos ojos azules brillaban ligeramente.

― Es tan triste que busques lastimarme de esa manera, lo lamento mucho ― Respondió Shinji volviendo a su lectura una vez más.

Asuka era incapaz de creer que el débil de Shinji fuera capaz de vencerla, de dejarla sin palabra alguna. Ese no era el Shinji que había conocido, era más confiado de si mismo y mostraba un aura de coraje, pero sobre todo de odio.

― ¡Bien! ― Gritó ella para irse del lugar insultando al castaño. ― ¡Nadie necesita tu asquerosa comida ni nada de ti! ―

Shinji suspiro, cerrando su libro, miró por donde se fue su compañera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos se dirigieron la palabra, estaban peleados, estaban enojados, pero sobre todo lo demás, se encontraban solos.

― Dios, cada vez es más difícil hablar con Asuka ― Murmuró Shinji mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa. ― Todo era perfecto, demasiado para ser verdad ―

Shinji se levantó de donde estaba para ir a abrir el refrigerador buscando algo dentro. Sólo había huevos, tocino, algo de arroz y queso; sabía a la perfección que desde su pelea con la segunda niña nada había ido bien para ambos.

― Lo mejor será prepararte algo de comer, a fin de cuentas, un día nos separaremos. ― Un enorme pesar se escuchó en sus palabras mientras sacaba unos huevos y el tocino del refrigerador para ponerlos a lado de la estufa. ― Cuando termine todo esto, tú y yo nos vamos a separar. ―

Tomando los huevos, Shinji procedió a hacer la cena de Asuka cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo debido a la sencillez con la que preparaba aquel platillo. No quería discutir con ella, así que se lo dejaría ahí para después retirarse a su cuarto a descansar.

Sin embargo, la segunda niña no se había ido, sino que se quedó esperando ver si surtía efecto su discusión y hacía cambiar de parecer al chico. Para su sorpresa funcionó, pero no esperó escuchar aquellas palabras que le llegaron a tocar su corazón.

― Shinji ― Susurró ella con tristeza el nombre de su compañero mientras sus manos se cerraban formando puños ― No quiero ―

La alemana tomó rumbo a su cuarto, no quería escuchar más lamentaciones y resignaciones de su compañero, no quería escuchar aquellas palabras, no quería pensar en que un día ambos se separarían. Pero, los dos ya estaban separados.

― Termine ― Dijo Shinji viendo que la comida ya estaba lista ― Ahora sólo falta que Asuka venga, pero con lo que paso dudo mucho que ella siquiera desee verme por el momento ― Era incapaz de poder ir y decirle - _esta lista la cena-_ porque ya habían discutido. ― Ella siempre ha tiendo la razón, soy un cobarde ―

Sintiendo como el peso de su cobardía le tomaba factura, el chico sirvió la comida en un plato para Asuka y lo cubrió con un poco de papel aluminio para que este no perdiera calor.

― En verdad, ¿fui concebido para ser alguien como tú? ―

Recuerdos de una niñez triste, sin color y sin amor era lo que Shinji siempre había tenido y el hecho de que padre le llamase un día le hizo creer que las cosas cambiarían para bien. Pero todo fue peor; la terrible experiencia de subirse al EVA, de ver a su compañera Rei toda herida y siendo puesto entra la espada y la pared por culpa de ese Ángel lo habían hecho tomar coraje por primera vez en su vida.

Después, sólo un techo desconocido que se volvía cada vez más conocido.

Jamás había prestado atención a lo que era ser un piloto de EVA, ya que para él estar en esa cabina con olor a sangre debido al LCL que usaban para tener la conexión entre ellos y la máquina que piloteaban. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era el mismo sufrimiento con aquella arma, pero había algo que por alguna razón le daba calidez al subirse. Cuando estaba en el EVA, Shinji sentía una calidez que le envolvía en brazos y parecía cuidarle, protegerle del mundo exterior que buscaba lastimarlo y era esa misma calidez aparecía mentalmente cuando su radio de sincronización llegaba más allá de los 100 puntos.

― ¿Para qué piloteó el EVA? ― Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el departamento de su tutora recordando mucho a la mujer que le abrió las puertas de su hogar. ― Misato, ¿por qué tuviste que hacer de heroína? ― El muchacho sentía su ira crecer junto a su tristeza al recordar que la única persona a la que pensó que él le era importante se encontraba en coma. ― Tenías que hacerte la mujer maravilla, pero ahora, ¿te irás? ―

El dolor de Shinji era mucho al recordar cómo encontró a su tutora.

― ¡Todo por una maldita orden de Gendo! ― Gritó Shinji mientras tomaba una almohada del sofá y la lanzaba ― Todo por una maldita orden que pudiste desobedecer ―

Su mundo se construía por las decisiones que su padre tomaba, decisiones que fomentaban el dolor. Todo lo que era NERV y todo lo que tenía que ver respecto a los EVAS causaban dolor no sólo a sus pilotos, sino a todo aquel que tuviera un ligero contacto con aquel proyecto.

― El EVA sólo es dolor ― Pronunció él mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. ― Todo lo que hago es causarles dolor a todos ―

Palabras llenas de odio y autodesprecio resonaban por al departamento para después gritar de dolor, un dolor que no desaparecería pronto.

― Shinji ―

En su habitación, Asuka pudo escuchar el grito doloroso de su compañero. Él, más que nadie, tenía el corazón roto al culparse del estado de su tutora.

― No es tú culpa ― Susurro ella detrás de su puerta viéndose incapaz de ir y decírselo a Shinji ― Nada fue culpa tuya ―

Escuchando unos pasos, la joven notó que Shinji estaba afuera de su habitación. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ella era incapaz de disculparse por su orgullo y ese mismo orgullo era el que lastimaba más a su compañero.

― Asuka ―

La voz de Shinji llegó a los oídos de la alemana. Ella se vio incapaz de moverse, de abrir la puerta y de verlo a la cara.

― Asuka, lamento lo de hace rato ― Escuchó ella la voz de su compañero, pero su propia voz se vio apagada. ― Sé que estas molesta, lo lamento, sabes ―

Shinji al no recibir respuesta sabía que Asuka estaba molesta.

― Te hice la cena, puedes calentarla en el microondas ― Era difícil estar alejado de las personas con las que convives y eso vivía él. ― Buenas noches. ― Finalizó él para irse a su habitación y tratar de descansar después de un día pesado.

Asuka al escuchar los pasos de Shinji y oír como se cerraba la puerta de él, sintió como su orgullo una vez más la había aislado. Estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y estaba triste de igual forma. Desde el ataque del último ángel, aquel que entró en sus memorias y la hizo revivir ese pasado, perdía la sincronización con su Eva. Ella era incapaz de seguir el paso de Shinji como el de Rei; su ayuda no era más que una carga en los entrenamientos y cada vez más sentía que su presencia no servía pada nada.

Ella se sentía sola, se sentía débil y se sentía decepcionada. Una vez más, había fallado para lo que según ella había nacido.

― «¿Por qué soy incapaz de alcanzarte, idiota?» ― Se preguntaba ella mientras descendía al suelo con su espalda recargada en la puerta viendo de manera triste su habitación. ― «¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú, el invencible Shinji?» ―

Para ella, alguien que llevó una vida entrenando para ser el mejor piloto, el ver a un simple joven que no sabía nada que hacer y que en su primer combate venció un ángel era lo más tonto que jamás había escuchado.

― Sin embargo, fue gracias a ti que sobrevivimos ―

El recuerdo de su encuentro, de la primera vez que ambos se conocieron cuando atacó el ángel. Ella no sabía nada, lo único que conocía era pilotear y si ni fuera porque Shinji estaba con ella era seguro que jamás habría derrotado al ángel que hundía los barcos.

― Eres un idiota suertudo, es imposible que alguien como yo pierda ante ti. ― Pronunció con rabia mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro. ― Pero, yo no sirvo para pilotear. ―

Cada vez más, Asuka sentía las ganas de tirar todo lo que había logrado al verse opacada por la sombra de Shinji y Rei. Desde el inicio, ambos habían sido como perros y gatos, pero con Rei, con ella Shinji era diferente. Ambos estaban sincronizados de una manera excepcional y parecía que el castaño siempre se fijaría en la primera niña antes que en ella. No importaba si estaba Kaji presente o algún chico guapo, cuando los veía a los dos juntos disfrutar el rato ella podía sentir hervir su sangre como al mismo tiempo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

― ¿Por qué pienso en esto? ― El pensar en eso no era algo que Asuka haría, pero ahora se encontraba pensando en ello. ― A mí que me importa si la niña modelo anda con el llorón de Shinji, yo quiero un hombre que sea como Kaji, que me proteja siempre como lo hace… ― Asuka se detuvo un instante al recordar la vez de su misión en el volcán. ― ¿Por qué me salvaste? ―

Con desgano, Asuka se levantó del suelo para sostenerse en la puerta.

― Eres un imbécil, un idiota, un pervertido… ― Ella quería ignorarlo, pero ya no podía más. ― ¿Por qué no quiero que te vayas? ―

Sus sentimientos cambiaban su forma de pensar, pero era su propio orgullo el que lastimaba a Shinji más que sus sentimientos.

― Odio este sentimiento ―

Saliendo de su habitación, la joven pelirroja decidió ir a comer la cena que le había preparado su compañero. No le importó hacer ruido, con tal de que el se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí, pero sería imposible ya que Shinji se encontraba con su reproductor escuchando música de antes del segundo impacto.

Escuchar música era una de las muchas formas en que Shinji buscaba escapar de su realidad, siendo esta la más efectiva. No había forma en que el notase el mundo a su alrededor, sólo notaba la letra de la canción, la melodía que se tocaba del alma y la historia que podría contar la pieza. Algunas canciones eran alegres y otras describían su vida, pero había una especial que siempre escuchaba y era una vieja canción de un antiguo anime.

Butterfly, mariposa, una canción que podría describir el como se sentía. Una canción inspirada en las mariposas que su natal Japón honraba y respetaba. Una canción con tono alegre, pero con mensaje importante.

No formaba parte de su usual lista, sino que era parte de una de las muchas cintas que Misato le había comprado, pero esta la compro ella especialmente para ambos.

― Con razón siempre eras optimista, eres optimista ― Shinji se quitó los audífonos ya que esa canción le recordaba que toda su vida va cambiando. ― Debería de tomar un poco de agua ― Comentó mientras se levantaba.

Dejando de lado su walkman, Shinji fijó su vista en la ventana que le dejaba ver la luz de la Luna.

― La luna de verdad es hermosa ― Murmuró viendo que la Luna estaba en su máximo esplendor esa noche.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Shinji salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina. Su mente se encontraba centrada en Misato, pero además en Asuka. Él no quería que su compañerismo con ella terminase de manera abrupta, al menos no antes de que toda la guerra contra los ángeles terminase. Una vez que llegó a la cocina vio a la pelirroja comiendo su cena de pie y viendo lo bien que se veía ella.

Asuka en ese momento sintió que alguien la observaba y girando levemente notó a Shinji quien tomó un vaso y se dirigió a lado de ella para tomar agua del fregadero.

― Con permiso ― Dijo Shinji mientras la alemana se apartaba ligeramente sin decir nada. ― Gracias ―

El ambiente era tenso entre ambos y no había manera de decir lo contrario; había una barrera, una pared que los separaba a ambos por más mínima que sea la distancia. Cuando terminó su bebida, Shinji dejó el vaso de lado sin moverse de ahí.

Asuka notó eso.

Ella dejó de lado su cena de la misma forma que Shinji hizo con el vaso. Su estomago se sentía extraño, pero no le dolía, sino que era algo más. ¿Tan difícil era decirle algo? El silencio la estaba sofocando, más cuando la única persona que vive contigo parecía querer alejarse siempre.

― «¿Por qué es tan difícil?» ― Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo sin saberlo

Podría ser que aún había una mínima de esperanza para ambos, para aliviar el dolor que ambos sentían.

Ni uno de los dos lo notó, pero ambos comenzaron a llevar sus manos para encontrarse. Sus corazones, latiendo, sus almas pidiendo a gritos que los dos dejaran de lado su dolor para encontrarse. Ella no quería estar sola, él no quería lastimar a nadie; al alejarse de ella para dejarla sola, sólo la lastimaba más. Con ligereza sus dedos lograron entrar en contacto, lograron tocarse y sentir algo que siempre buscaban.

Ellos buscaban cariño.

Pequeño era el roce de sus dedos, buscaban entrelazarse y mantener una unión. Shinji y Asuka sentían el tacto del otro, sentían miedo de hablar y decir algo, pero al tocarse con sus dedos parecía que estaban diciendo todo lo que querían decirle al otro.

― «No quiero lastimarlo» ― Pensó Asuka al recordar la infinidad de veces que ha insultado a Shinji y de los cual se sentía arrepentida.

― «No quiero dejarla sola» ― Shinji en el fondo tenía miedo de alejarla, de lastimarla, pero sí más se alejaba él, más hería a su compañera.

Cuando al fin sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus manos se unieron, los dos sintieron el calor del otro. No había nada en sus mentes, la pelea de hace que seguía fresca se veía más como algo sin importancia en esos momentos.

Sólo eran dos niños en un mundo de adultos donde su único propósito era hacer lo que los adultos no podían.

― «Te necesito» ―

Se aferraron más el uno al otro, aquella unión no quería se rota por ninguno en esos momentos. Asuka ya no buscaba pelear para tener la razón y Shinji ya no quería encararla para ver como se herían con las palabras. Ya no debían separarse, pero les sería imposible si seguían engañándose a sí mismos.

― Lo lamento mucho ― Habló Asuka sorprendiendo al castaño ya que rompió el silencio. ― No debí gritarte ― Ella de verdad estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido.

― No pasa nada ― Le interrumpió él ya que no ansiaba oírla disculparse.

― Eres un idiota ― Murmuró la alemana en voz baja sintiéndose feliz por el ligero contacto que tenía con el chico.

― Lo soy, sé que soy un idiota, Asuka. ― La alemana al escuchar eso sintió un temor enorme creciendo en su pecho. ― Pero, tienes razón.

― Shinji yo ― Asuka intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpida por Shinji.

― No, déjame terminar. ― Para Shinji, este era un buen momento para abrirse a Asuka. ― Tienes razón en eso, soy un idiota que no sabe valorar lo que tiene, pero jamás he visto más allá de lo que yo he querido ver. ― Asuka no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a escuchar. ― Pero no entiendo por qué significa ser tanto para ti el ser piloto de EVA. ―

Shinji en ese momento sintió como Asuka apretaba ligeramente su mano, entendiendo que lo que preguntó no debía ser preguntado.

― ¿Viviste una infancia horrible? ― El tono de voz de su compañera llamó la atención del chico, pero seguían sin mirarse los rostros. ― Sabes, para mi el pilotear el EVA me ha permitido ser alguien en la vida, ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que ha nacido para algo tan importante. ―

Shinji conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento, pero para él, eso había quedado muy atrás.

― Desde niña he practicado para poder convertirme en un excelente piloto ― Para Asuka cada día desde que era pequeña era un reto por vencer para poder llegar a pilotear una de las mayores invenciones del hombre. ― Siempre he pensado que yo nací para pilotear, pero cuando llegué a Japón… ―

Asuka bajo ligeramente la mirada al recordar de que, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Shinji en más de una ocasión, ella no estaría teniendo está platica junto a él.

― Me enojaba más y más al ver que mi trabajo no daba resultado, no podía ni hacer un maldito punto de sincronización. ― Asuka mostraba cierto enojo en su voz al recordar su niñez y el esfuerzo que llevaba sincronizarse con su EVA. ― Y cuando por fin empecé a sincronizarme, cuando creí que había logrado convertirme en el mejor piloto, llegaste tú. ―

― El niño que jamás se había sincronizado en su vida ― Agregó Shinji recordando la expresión en los rostros de todos al momento que vieron su puntaje.

― Casi toda mi vida fue entrenar arduamente, pero un día escuché hablar de un joven que jamás se había sincronizado en su vida con su EVA derrotando a un ángel; ese día me sentí herida. ― Confesó la joven mientras sentía la misma rabia que sintió aquel día que se enteró de eso.

― Lo lamento ― Dijo Shinji mientras recordaba aquel ángel que casi lo mata en su primer día.

― Cállate ― Shinji alcanzó a escuchar a lo bajo aquello sintiéndose mal por haber herido indirectamente a su compañera. ― No te disculpes, ¿acaso eres un idiota para estar disculpándote por todo? ―

Shinji no supo que decir. Parecía que mientras más juntos permanecían ellos dos, más se lastimaban. Las palabras los herían a ambos y el dolor fluía cada vez más como la sangre de una herida abierta. No se miraban, no deseaban hacerlo, pero seguían unidos bajo la necesidad de sus corazones.

― Sólo respóndeme la siguiente pregunta ― Las palabras de Asuka estaban llenas de odio, un odio que sólo Shinji percibía. ― ¿Por qué piloteas el EVA? ―

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Una respuesta era todo lo que tenía que dar, pero parecía mucho más complejo el darla, el pensarla, el percibirla bajo su propio punto de vista. ¿Cuál era su verdadera razón para pilotear aquella monstruosidad? ¿Acaso piloteaba para que su padre lo notase? No, era una respuesta errónea; ¿Piloteaba para proteger a quienes amaba?, nuevamente eso estaba equivocado y cualquier respuesta que formulara para cualquier pregunta era errónea salvo una.

― Pilotear me da una identidad ―

La voz de Asuka fue escuchada por Shinji; su razón de pilotear había sido confesada. No había nada más, no había orgullo detrás no había una razón de proteger a alguien más que una razón de ser alguien en la vida, el ser notado por los demás.

Pilotear les daba una identidad.

Sin el EVA no eran nada.

Vivían para ser pilotos.

Pero eso era mentira, siempre había sido la misma mentira de siempre y él lo sabía a la perfección. La sombra del EVA que estaba siempre vigilante podía ser separada de la realidad entrando de un estado de vivencia al alcanzar el máximo puntaje y rompiendo los límites de la conciencia humana.

― No, eso es mentira ― Respondió Shinji sin dudar y llamando la atención de Asuka.

― No somos nada sin el EVA, tan sólo mírame ― Asuka era el ejemplo de que ella no importaba nada al verse en mas de una ocasión siendo dejada de lado por Shinji o por la primera niña.

― Eres mucho más que un piloto desechable ― Le cortó Shinji con cierto enojo.

― Ya no puedo sincronizarme, ya no soy útil como tú o la niña modelo. ― Para Asuka era más que obvio que pronto la enviarían de regreso a Alemania y en el fondo ella no quería que eso sucediera. ― No soy más que un estorbo, desde que llegué han sido tú y Rei contra todos ―

― Hemos sido los tres, tú también has dado lo mejor ― Las palabras más ambiguas podrían llegar a ser realmente útiles. ― Siempre has sido la mejor. ―

Asuka sonrió ligeramente. Desde que llegó ha soñado con escuchar esas palabras del tercero, escuchar que era la mejor de manera sincera, pero ahora sólo era algo simple y sin sentido alguno.

― Es bueno escuchar eso, tercero ― Respondió Asuka con más alegría en su voz.

― Siempre necesitaré de la mejor para que me diga mis errores ― Agregó Shinji escuchando la risa de su compañera ante sus palabras.

― Me alegra que me pidas ayuda, necesitas mejorar mucho en varios aspectos. ― El bromear con Shinji respecto a sus habilidades era algo que siempre hacía, pero ahora lo realizaba sin buscar lastimarlo

Los dos reían incluso con el dolor, tal vez necesitaban liberarse de todo el dolor que cargaban de una vez por todas. Sus vidas eran oscuros con algunos rayos de luz intentando llegar a sus almas, los dos buscaban en medio de la oscuridad aquellos rayos de luz que no eran más que sus propios sueños pidiendo que no dejasen de luchar.

― Asuka ― La alemana al escuchar la voz de su compañero buscó girar a verle, pero se veía incapaz. ― No quiero alejarme ―

Esas palabras ya las conocía, eran aquellas que ella buscaba decir.

― Yo igual ― Con ligero nerviosismo, Asuka logró decir en parte lo que quería. ― No quiero que esto acabe, no quiero estar sola. ―

Sus corazones al fin habían dicho lo que querían. El calor de sus manos era agradable, tal vez el calor de estar juntos lo sería más, pero no lo sabrían si se la vivían alejándose. De repente una idea llegó a la mente de Asuka, una idea que hace tiempo había leído en su curiosidad por aprender más sobre la filosofía durante sus intentos de entender al EVA.

― Erizos ―

Aquello salió de la voz de la propia Asuka llamando la atención del chico.

― Somos como erizos, ¿no lo crees? ― Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba ligeramente más a Shinji buscando contacto con él.

― ¿Erizos? ― Preguntó él ya que no sabía a lo que se refería.

― Sí, erizos ― Respondió Asuka riendo ligeramente ya que esperaba eso de parte del chico. ― Hace tiempo, en Alemania, leí un artículo de Arthur Schopenhauer en cual comparaba a los humanos como erizos. ― Shinji no dijo nada, él escucharía las palabras que tenía que decir Asuka. ― Él explicaba que nosotros somos como erizos en el frío, buscamos calor, pero al tener aquellas púas el contacto era imposible. ―

― Se lastimaban al buscar el calor del otro ― Comentó Shinji viendo el paralelismo de esa idea con la forma en que él y Asuka vivían.

― Sí, se lastimaban, pero no se alejaban. ― Para Asuka, aquella parábola que hace tiempo había leído era semejante a lo que vivía junto a Shinji. ― Los erizos no pueden estar separados, al estar lejos sentían miedo, angustia y soledad, provocándoles un gran dolor. ―

― Al parecer si somos erizos, ¿no es así? ― La idea podía ser ridícula para la mayoría de las personas, pero para ellos dos eran la forma en que vivían.

― Nos hemos lastimado tanto, nos hemos alejado y el dolor que hemos sentido es el ejemplo perfecto. ― La mente de Asuka le recordaba cada hecho que la marcó y la imagen de su primer beso le hacía recordar lo mucho que su alma pregonaba el perdón por sus pecados. ― En mi primer beso, yo te aleje. ―

Él ya lo sabía, pero al escucharlo de la boca de ella le causaba confusión en sus sentimientos.

― ¿Te gustó? ― Preguntó Asuka al sentir el suave tacto de los dedos de Shinji.

― Fue mi primer beso con una chica muy hermosa. ― Aquella experiencia seguía presente en la memoria del chico y ese sentimiento que vivió posteriormente lo castigaba al escuchar los insultos de la alemana. ― Pero con todo lo que vivíamos, ese beso me hería cada vez más. ―

― Era ciega de lo que hacía ― Oír aquello de Shinji le mostraba nuevamente que ella podía llegar a ser peor persona de lo que era el padre del chico. ― Y aún así tu seguiste conmigo. ―

Era verdad, él seguía con ella y nada más importaba. Muchas veces ella estuvo en peligro, pero él siempre salía para apoyarla, aunque ella lo negara. Por su lado, ella veía al idiota de la unidad 01 como alguien a quien vencer, pero en el fondo, admiraba aquella inocencia y fuerza que sólo el invencible Shinji poseía.

― Ich hasse dieses Gefühl― Murmuró a lo bajo en su idioma natal mientras cerraba sus ojos. ― Estoy aburrida, ¿quieres que nos besemos? ―

Al escuchar eso, Shinji sabía a lo que irían.

― Sólo si no vas a ir al baño a lavarte la boca diciendo que fue la peor cosa que has hecho. ― Le contestó él escuchando la alegre risa de Asuka.

― No lo haré ― Dijo en total jubilo la alemana.

Cerrando los ojos, como lo hizo Asuka, Shinji buscó en la oscuridad el rostro de Asuka. El agarre de sus manos cambio, pero seguían unidos bajo otra posición. Los dos estaban frente al otro con los ojos cerrados y buscando la mano libre del otro para tomarla. El miedo de se hacía presente y era combatido con la valentía de vivir de parte de los corazones de ellos.

 _Siempre estuvieron solos._

Los rostros de ambos estaban frente al otro y con sus manos entrelazadas comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre los labios de cada uno.

 _Déjame morir._

La respiración del otro se sentía y sus labios se encontraban a escasos milímetros en esos momentos. Aquella muestra de afecto era lo que querían, era su forma de abrazarse como los erizos lo hacían para buscar calor.

 _Pilotear me da una identidad._

La unión de sus labios se dio y un mar de emociones fue liberado. La sombra de sus pecados, la sombra del EVA yacía gritando mientras su oscuridad era borrada por la esperanza de un futuro diferente. Sus temores, sus miedos, todo era compartido al mismo tiempo y moría en el fruto del amor que dos almas cantaban para se exonerados del pecado al que estaban encadenados. El sabor de ella, la convicción de él; la liberación de aquellos monstruos daba paso a la sensación de protección que el otro le otorgaba.

Perdóname.

Ante la falta de aire, aquel beso se rompió, pero la sinceridad de sus almas se había quedado. Ambos se alejaron ligeramente del rostro del otro y con temor abrían los ojos esperando que nada de lo que sucedió fuera un sueño y sí lo era, deseaban no despertar. Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, unos llenos de arrepentimiento y otros llenos de un cariño que jamás creyó tener. Lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de ambos al verse el uno al otro, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que habían dicho no fue un sueño. No había nada más, no querían nada más, sólo ellos dos juntos eran aquello que necesitaban.

― Te necesito ―


End file.
